


Missing you

by Madpineapple



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/F, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-07
Updated: 2011-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:44:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madpineapple/pseuds/Madpineapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Absence makes the heart grow fonder and the body hornier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing you

As soon as Nina walked through the door, Meyrin was hugged around the waist, and a gloved hand teased at her breast, fingers stroking just under the hem of her stocking.  
"Tell me, dear, have you missed me?" grin evident in her voice.  
"Yes..." she stuttered sweetly as a kiss was laid on the side of her neck and fingers grabbed at a hardened nipple.  
"Miss Nina...It's inappropriate. We're in the corridor..."  
"In the end... A forbidden romance is always better."  
Fingers snaked up to rub intently on that spot, that made Meyrin sigh defeated and slump in her arms.


End file.
